Not with a Beast
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Not like the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast. Tamaki (as a Gaston character)desperately wants to marry Haruhi, except she could really care less for him. So, after her father's disappearance Haruhi goes on the adventure to find him, with Tamaki tagging along they meet new friends on the way as well as the learn feelings they develop with each other.
1. The Usual

**I don't know exactly if I'm gonna keep this up but I'm just gonna see what you guys think by the number of reviews you put it.**

**Summary: Not like the Disney version of **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. Tamaki desperately wants to marry Haruhi, except she could really care less. So, after her father's disappearance Haruhi goes on the adventure to find him, with Tamaki tagging along with the new friends they meet on the way as well as the feelings they develop with each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**, which belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

The sun rose out on the horizon, as the rays stretched out and shed light on the land and the small town. On the outskirts was a very small farm. Haruhi Fujioka was soundly asleep in her bed and only turned over the opposite way when the sun shined in.

"Haruhi!" A voice shouted from outside her door. Grunting, she rolled out of bed and swung open her door to see someone wearing a dress with a sweater and with heavy make-up adoring their face.

"Hi Dad." Haruhi yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her cross dressing dad came home early in the morning after working all night at the cross dresser bar and usually in his salutations always woke her up.

"Were you bothered at all last night?" He fussed, embracing her in his arms. "Did that _pest_ come around last night while I was gone?"

"No Dad, everything was fine." She huffed and jus trudged away. "I'm going to start breakfast." Ranka watched his daughter walk to the staircase and smiled to himself. His little girl worked so hard and then his smile changed into a scowl. _It's such a shame she has to put up with __**him**__ though._

After enjoying breakfast with his daughter, Ranka went upstairs to get a few hours of sleep while Haruhi looked around the house. She usually kept a tidy order around her house, after the death of her mother, she insisted on doing all the house work, cooking, and shopping for her father to make his life a little easier. There wasn't much to do, but Haruhi made a few mental notes of what to clean. So that was what she did most of the morning, doing all of the chores and finished up around noon. When she opened the cabinet, she found them nearly scarce and bit her lip.

"I guess this means I have to go to town and pick up some groceries." She muttered to herself. "Oh! I also have that book to take back."

Running upstairs to her room, Haruhi put on a fresh shirt and atop it she put on a pink sundress. Looking outside, she noticed the tree was already turning into orange and yellow colors contemplating that she better dress warm; she pulled a pair of pants on under her dress. After going into the bathroom, Haruhi combed quickly through her long hair and lastly went down to her father's room and opened the door a crack.

"I'm going to go to the grocery Dad."

"Alright," He yawned, rolling in bed. "Just be safe."

"I will." Haruhi whispered closing the door as she scurried downstairs. Once she opened the front door, the first thing she noticed a large bouquet of roses placed on the door step.

She didn't even need to look at the heart shaped card to know who it was from as she stepped over it. There wasn't a long walk to town, and she arrived there very quickly. Although Haruhi was surprised to see only now the stores were starting to open. People were beginning their daily work or shopping; Haruhi smiled politely and tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"Morning Haruhi!" The town baker greeted. She smiled and waved 'hello' but walked on. Haruhi wasn't the sociable type and knew herself how the townsfolk looked down on her for her father's choice of dress, her solitude, and the second to largest was how she was trying hard to broaden her studies. Walking down to the bookshop, she entered as a small bell rang.

"Ahhhh, Haruhi." The owner greeted when he looked over at her with a smile. "Are you done already?"

"Yeah, it was a very good read, just like you said." Haruhi smiled handing him the book she had in her hand and took to looking at the shelves. "But since I still have nothing to read, can I borrow this again?" She held up a book that the owner immediately recognized and chuckled to.

"That one again?!"

"Well I have nothing to do but read this unless I get accepted to the school I applied to."

"Oh a smart girl like yourself will surely get accepted. But you've read that about ten times."

"It's my favorite," She said with a smile and a glint in her eyes. Looking from the book to Haruhi, the shopkeeper smiled.

"In that case it belongs to you." Her head shot up in shock.

"No, I couldn't." She replied, shaking her head."

"I insist Haruhi. You're the only one who's picked up that book and its taking up space in my inventory. But, you should try and be a little more sociable instead of reading too much. There's an adventure or romance like this," He said tapping the cover of the book. "Out there for you."

Haruhi smiled and bowed her head in thanks as she left the store, saying her goodbyes and stated for the market. She wasn't there too long, until she finished her shopping and was walking home with two white bags full of groceries.

_Great! Now I only have to do a little laundry and then I'll be done for the day!_ She thought to herself with a cheerful smile that made her un-aware of the violet eyes following her.

"Are you going to try and approach her _again_ Tama-chan?" A short blonde asked up to the taller violet eyed blonde haired man.

"When at first you don't succeed Hunny." He said coolly but then held his palm up to the sky with starry eyes. "Try, try again!"

Hunny looked up to his cousin, Mori, who just shrugged. The two were good friends of Tamaki Suoh who was the some of the town's lord. Other than Hunny and Mori, Tamaki was the most desired man of all the young ladies interests except Haruhi.

"The one and only girl I will marry **will** be Haruhi!" Tamaki declared holding a finger up with a determined expression on his face.

"But she's-"

"The most adorable girl in town." Tamaki stated with starry eyes.

"No, she's-"

"Absolutely perfect for me?"

But Tama, she's-"

"The moment I met her! It was as if cupid's arrow hit me once she moved to town. Once I realized my skills of charm wouldn't woo her, I felt a special connection and since promised to marry her." Tamaki explained.

"She's gone." Mori sad simply. Tamaki, finally looking over, noticed Haruhi's figure was gone down the road as he hesitated.

"Wait for me Haruhi! I want to walk you home!" He wailed running after her. Hearing the annoying voice, Haruhi looked up to the sky, asking herself _why me_? Tamaki caught up to her and swung around to be in the way of her path home.

"How is my delicate little nerd doing?" He asked with a charming smile. Over time that was a teasing nick name he came up to call Haruhi upon occasion.

"Good morning…Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi too came up with a nick-name for him, although that as all she called him considering he was the class above her when they met.

"I see you did your grocery shopping." He said observing the bags of groceries to see a book peeking out. Out of curiosity, he pulled it out and gazed at the cover.

"What's this?"

"My book." Haruhi answered grabbing it back and holding it to her chest.

"What's it about?" He pried, peering at it over her shoulder.

"Well, it's about…a girl…and a boy."

"Do they fall in love?!" Tamaki shouted with his eyes glowing with a starry eyed fantasy.

"Yes." Haruhi muttered while hiding her face behind her book.

"Did you receive my roses that represented my love?" Tamaki asked, draping an arm around her.

"Yes, but my father's allergic." She lied although in honesty she didn't like roses that much. Tamaki's face paled as he turned away and hid behind a tree that casted a shadow over him to show his woe. "Well, until next time."

Haruhi took the opportunity while he was being over dramatic, to walk home. Soon realizing Haruhi wasn't fussing over him and apologizing, he looked over to see again she fled. Sighing, he got up and looked out to the small house nearby, he truly did like Haruhi and all he wanted was her to give him a chance. Although he always assured himself that his persistence would always win.

**So please tell me if I should continue this and review.**

**20+ reviews= I will work on the next chapter immediately**

**15+ reviews= I will update quickly**

**10+ reviews= Eventual update once I finish some of my other fanfics**

**Under 5= will continue eventually**


	2. Stupid Proposal

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever. I wanted to update like three weeks ago but well I had a break down and could hardly function. Now I get the chance to, enjoy!**

* * *

Haruhi sat lounging on her favorite chair in the fitting room of the cottage, re reading her favorite book with a pleased smile on her face. Even though she got the book a week ago, she hadn't had time to start reading since she had studying to do.

She turned the page slowly and only read the first sentence when a loud THUMP was heard upstairs. Haruhi looked up with a surprised look when her father came racing down stairs and held him half way over the rail with and envelope in hand.

"Haruhi! When did this come in the mail?!" He shouted waving it around.

"Well I always put the mail for you on your dresser." She replied. "But it's not my fault you only open your mail once a week. What is it any way?"

"What is it?! Haruhi my dear, I'm going to be a speaker for in closet cross dressers at Cross-Dresser Anonymous!"

"What?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"My darling daughter! I get to be an inspiration!" He said fantasizing in his own world. "To think me, an average bar tender at a transvestite bar."

"So when is it?" There was an awkward silence between the two as Ranka opened the envelope.

"Oh my! It says that the event is tomorrow!" He looked up. "It's in the next town, and if I want to leave it would have to be now."

"Then why don't you?" Ranka looked over with a guilty expression over his face.

"Would you be fine on your own?"

"Yeah, I can take care of myself Dad. You can go."

"Oh you are the sweetest daughter anyone could have!" He praised hugging her tightly. "Now remember to lock the doors at night and after you leave the house if you go out."

He walked around continuing to list off reminders as he prepared a bag. Haruhi went to work packing food for him in a sack being thankful for the peace she would now have. She walked him outside to see him off as he got up on their only horse.

"And most important of all," He sighed cupping his daughter's cheek. "Don't allow yourself to get to close to that Suoh boy. He may be the future lord but I don't trust him."

"Alright, good luck!" She waved.

"Take care Haruhi!" He called behind him as he rode off down the road. Haruhi dropped her hand to her side and slowly walked back inside. _Peace and quiet. Finally I get to have some peace and quiet._ She smiled to herself.

"Haruhi!" A familiar voice shouted in hopes to get her attention. The familiar voice struck a chord in Haruhi, making her body freeze up. Ever so slowly she turned her head to look over her shoulder to see the young blonde lord running over with the usual goofy, cocky, and somewhat attractive, smile on his face.

"Haruhi! I just heard the news of your father leaving town! It's not safe for a young girl to stay by herself. Why not stay with me?" The loud SLAM of the Fujioka's door practically hit him in the heart just as hard as it hit the door frame, and sent him wallowing behind a tree.

"Wow Haru-chan sure didn't like your idea Tama-chan." Hunny stated the obvious, standing over the blonde clutching his familiar stuffed bunny, Usa-chan. Mori stood behind him, only observing and remained silent to the conversation.

"She didn't have to be that harsh about it." Tamaki muttered, still remaining in his pouting mood.

"But if she just would have said 'no' you would have only kept persisting."

"I only want what's best for her, while still wanting her to like me!" He argued looking back over at the small cottage. "I want her to be my bride."

"Here we go again." Mori muttered. Hunny gazed up at his older cousin with very confused caramel eyes when Tamaki caught his attention by leaping up.

"That is it! Is it not every girl's fantasy to receive the most extravagant proposals?" He asked, not giving the two to even make a comment. "I have only showed Haruhi simple affection, mindless courting. And here no wonder she was startled and refused to want a man to stay with her. Oh honorable Haruhi. She didn't want to stay with a man whom she was not married to. Oh the faithfulness in such an innocent girl. Therefore, I must make my move and _ask_ Haruhi to be my wife, and then there would be nothing dishonoring about it."

"Uh Tama-chan…" Hunny started when Mori blocked him.

"It's no use Mitskuni, it'd be best now not to interfere."

"Now what way would be fit for a marriage proposal?" Tamaki asked himself, looking up to the sky in his deep planning.

**Two Weeks Later**

Haruhi sat lounging in her chair, with a new book lent to her from the book shop owner and was contrived in reading the heated romance happening between the two main characters. It was only early afternoon and already she had finished all of the household chores, had no shopping to do since she didn't need to eat much, and didn't want to step foot outside her door considering Tamaki was practically stalking her.

Ending the chapter, she shut her book and drummed her fingers over the hard cover. A bad feeling stirred in the pits of her stomach, just as a knock banged on the door. Getting up to answer, she looked through the peep hole and saw the familiar blonde dressed in a white suit and holding a single red rose.

_What is that idiot up to now?_ She wondered in her mind, getting sick of his constant appearance and was wishing for her father to return and scare the boy who owned the land they lived on. Opening the door, she managed a calm attitude.

"What a surprise Senpai." She said a little colder than she intended, though was reminded with how he'd been pestering her the past week and felt that her tone was correct. His mouth hung open in shock.

"Haruhiiiiii," He whined. "How can you treat me so coldly?"

"Well is there something you need?"

"Well there are some matters I would like to discuss with you." He said calmly, trying to act responsible in hopes to earn her respect. "May I come in?"

"Alright," She sighed moving aside.

Tamaki walked in and once she shut the door, already he was on his knees gripping her hand.

"Haruhi, I know this may be sudden. But if you did not notice I have been around…"

"Like I didn't notice," She said sarcastically.

"I thought my presence would bring you comfort and a sense of protection."

"Not really."

"I know you probably only see me as an idiot…."

_You have no idea._ Haruhi thought, not wanting to say that comment aloud in fear that he would start growing mushrooms in the corner as he did the last time after meeting her father. _Why does he have to be this mellow dramatic? What's his point anyways? He's wasting time; I don't know why he wants to act this way. I only thought the first time I met him it was only a show for the other girls. I mean Hunny and Mori senpai explained it to me that he did stuff like this all the time to the girls in the town. I don't know how within the past year he hasn't learned that I don't really like this type of annoying, made up bul- Oh wait! He's done talking._

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She muttered, being a little disappointed that she got so lost in thought that she didn't pay attention to the point he was getting to. A smile spread across his face, as he brought her hand up to his cheek.

"I see that you must have had been greatly over flattered." He chuckled. "I asked if you would do the greatest honor to me in being my bride." Softly his lips kissed her wrist and went down to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"**WHAT?!**" Her shout went all the way outside.

"Tama-chan must have told her." Hunny smiled looking up to the stoic, both wearing white suits like Tamaki.

"Probably." Mori agreed as more shouts came from inside.

"Why would you think I would marry you?!"

"Because you're a kind, innocent and faithful woman that I want to mar-"

"Marriage? Why would you think I would do that? I am only seventeen, and I want to go off to school in the fall, and, and…" She panicked, her hands placing over her eyes.

"Wait Haruhi, you mean you don't want to marry me?" He whined, tears budding in his eyes. Haruhi looked over at him with the coldest glare yet that sent him flying out of the house.

"You narcissist! I have my own dreams to follow and you only care about your marriage! Get out!" She opened the door, practically chasing him out and froze at the sight on her front lawn. A spread of white chairs, with nearly half the town seated was on her lawn. Red carpet splitting them in two sections, lead up to the minister who looked startled by all the yelling. Haruhi's soul escaped from her body, making her lean on the doorway for support.

"This is stupid to a whole new level… I can't believe he would go this far. I better not find a mess still out here when I wake up tomorrow." She warned, walking back inside and slamming the door. Hunny rushed to Tamaki's side that was slumped over in disappointment.

"You okay Tama-chan? Haru-chan sounded **really** mad."

"I'll be fine Hunny, thanks." Tamaki said weakly sitting up, suddenly full of determination again. "But I won't give up. As I always say, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again!"

**Alright it's late by the time I fished this and I hope that I can update this story a lot more because I love the idea. I won't ask for reviews to get an update 'cause well I don't know. I would still like reviews to tell me what you think! Please review!**

**Show of hands…what would be a better idea**

**A vampire Tamaki story, one that I kinda wanna see cause well I won't get my chance to write something with a vampire love interest and not be called **_**Twilight**_**.**

**A Masquerade, this is a story were the host club didn't really exist and they met one night at a mandatory masquerade party for the university. And well I kinda wanna make it end with a fling and then well boom love.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Three Weeks, You Begin to Worry

**Hi guys! Nothing much to say right now except hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Not like the Disney version of _Beauty and the Beast_. Tamaki desperately wants to marry Haruhi, except she could really care less. So, after her father's disappearance Haruhi goes on the adventure to find him, with Tamaki tagging along with the new friends they meet on the way as well as the feelings they develop with each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_, which belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

The ticking of the clock was the only sound going through the Fujioka house, while Haruhi lounged around reading another book. By the third tick, dongs went off in sound that it was eleven in the mornings, while Haruhi only casted a glance around the house at the thought.

_It's only eleven? It feels much later._ Setting the book down she walked over to the kitchen and glanced around. No dishes were in the sink, and the counters were clear of any sign of spilling. She eyes the dustless floors that she swept after her breakfast.

_Something's missing…._ Walking over to the window, she drew back the curtain to view outside. A mist had set itself over the land, though was lifting quickly by the rising sun. _Could it be the idiot?_ She wondered. _Not that I care, just I'm used to him taking up all my time in order to get rid of him._

Grabbing her coat off the hook, she left through the front door. The cool air blew against her skin as she placed her coat over herself and adjusted itself on her as she walked down the steps. The town looked farther away than it was, though she enjoyed the peaceful and mystical feeling the mist gave the area.

"Haru-chan!" A voice shouted in greeting when a figure jumped onto her, keeping a tight hold around her neck.

"Hunny-senpai!" She gasped in shock. "Morning."

"You don't need to be so formal with me Haru-chan!" He giggled, setting his feet back down on the ground. "So what brings you to town today?"

"I don't know exactly senpai." She said a little embarrassed. The larger form of Hunny's cousin, Mori, appeared soon by his side. Haruhi only looked at him with a friendly smile that was returned instead of a verbal greeting from the stoic.

"Really?" Hunny asked tilting his head to the side. "That's not really like you Haru-chan."

"Well I'm trying to figure things out myself Hunny-senpai." She replied again looking around. "Is the idiot not with you?"

"He had something to do with his father." Mori answered her.

"Wow Haru-chan, you never asked about Tama-chan before." Hunny said in awe.

"Not really, I just noticed it didn't take that long for me to do all the housework. And I feel that there's something missing." The two cousins exchanged glances.

"Haru-chan…what about your father?" The girl's large brown eyes widened a bit, as she gazed up to the sky.

"You have a point…." She trailed off then tensed up. "Wait! What's the date?!"

"The fifteenth." Hunny replied, looking at her with confusion."

Haruhi counted back on her fingers to the day her father left. "A month! He's been gone a month?!"

"What?!" Hunny panicked as well.

"Do either of you know if there's a phone in town I can use?!" She asked frantically.

"I have one up at the manor." A voice replied in a low whisper by her ear. Haruhi nearly jumped out of her clothes as she spun around to meet the familiar amethyst eyes that sparkled with amusement.

"Are you excited to see me…Haruhi!"

"Senpai, please it's an emergency!" She pleaded. Tamaki's façade fell off seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Alright, what can I help with?"

"I just need to place a phone call and I don't have a ph-"

"WHY OF COURSE HARUHI YOU MAY COME VISIT THE MANOR AND USE THE PHONE. AND WHILE YOU'RE THERE YOU CAN MEET MOTHER, AND FATHER, AND EVERYONE!" He couldn't help but shout with excitement and grabbed her hand to run off. Hunny and Mori exchanged glances with a shrug as they went about to do their own matters, leaving their friends be alone.

Meanwhile at the Suoh manner

"Are you sure he didn't show up? Yes…but….I see…thank you for your help." Haruhi sighed, hanging up the phone. Tamaki looked in from where he stood outside the office. The expression on her face was a thinking one, with her finger placed to her lip which was a natural habit she had when drifting off into thought.  
"So you haven't seen your father in a month?" He asked cautiously. Knowing the girl had lost her mother at a young age and deeply treasured her father.

"Yes, I called agency number he left with me, and according to them he never showed up for his speech." She replied.

"You can stay here tonight Haruhi, if you're afraid to go home alone." His voice was full of actual sincerity and not just to his stupid antics, but wanted to comfort her.

"No…there's only one other thing to do." She replied, her fist pounding into her open palm. Spinning on her heel she strode off toward the door, stopping to give Tamaki a quick bow of respect. "Thank you for your help Senpai."

As she briskly walked down the hall, Tamaki's eyes widened in wonder of what she was planning. He quickly caught up to her pace, having longer legs than her.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Simple, I'm going to go along the same way to see if I can find him." She replied nonchalantly.

"What?! Haruhi you can't travel by yourself! You'll get lost, hurt, or even robbed!"

"No, because I'm smart enough to read a map, I can take care of myself and have nothing to rob of value." She pointed out. Tamaki's hand snatched her wrist in an effort to stop her from reaching the front door.

"I can't let you go." Her head spun around to shoot him a glare. Usually, he would have scampered off to a 'corner of woe' but instead his eyes only glared back in challenge.

"You're not responsible for me senpai." She reminded, pulling on her arm, though his grip was a strong one.

"I feel like I am because you're…close to me Haruhi."

"Just because you annoy me with all your charm, doesn't give you the right to tell me something I can or can't do."

"I'm not telling you what to do; I'm stopping you from going out and hurting yourself because I don't want to see that happen."

"Why do you care?!" She shouted. His eyes twitched in pain, as they diverted her gaze.

"Because I care about you."

Haruhi's heart skimped a beat. Not because Tamaki had said it, thought that was part of the reason. But that he said it with such sincerity that it felt true. Slowly her arm snapped out of his hold, while she looked down to the floor from guilt.

"That doesn't mean you can stop me from going out to look for my father." She replied coldly. Not waiting another moment, she turned back to the door and pulled it open to have a hand place over head and slam it back shut.

"Then at least let me go with you."

"Say what?!" She gaped, a nervous expression appearing on her face at the thought of dealing with him in the middle of nowhere.

"You need someone to go with you. And I think I'd be perfect for the job." He gloated. He congratulated himself on his genius plan, before looking back over to Haruhi whose palm was clamped to her face.

"I don't think you would be the first candidate Senpai."

"Well why not?"

"You don't want me to answer that, now goodbye." She said quickly before slipping out the door. Being small, Haruhi was fast at running as far away from the Suoh mansion as she could possibly get. Her legs trembled when she reached the outside of her house while she tried to catch her breath in deep gasps. She knew she would have to prepare quickly before Tamaki would come back with others to stop her from leaving the village, and it was a common fact that she wouldn't have a chance from escaping Mori or Hunny if they were with him.

Walking back inside, she wasted no time preparing traveling materials. She dressed in layers for the trip, with a sweater over top her blouse, along with her coat. She went upstairs and retrieved her winter boots that went to the knee.

For food, she packed in her satchel whatever was quick and easy. This was just bread, some cheese, and all the apples she could fit along with a canteen of water. Though the bag weighed a bit at her side, she knew it would be something she would have to get used to for the trip.

Leaving the house, she made sure to lock the door behind her, and pulled the hood of her coat up over her head to only make her look like a traveler.

"Alright, his lecture was supposed to have been given at Chiin cape, so I'll walk along the path there and see if there's any sign of where he could have gone." She said to herself, looking over the map. The cape was probably a half days ride, but on foot it would take two days if she made sure to not break often.

As she passed through the outskirts of the town many of the other farmers waved her off and warned her of the dangers. But as she was used to she didn't listen and went on her way to do the one thing she was determined to do, which was find her father. By the time she got to the forest, the sun had created many shadows against the dark luminous trees.

A chill ran up her spine and she adjusted the collar of her coat. Even though being afraid of the dark was an illogical fear, it was the fear of being alone that had gotten to Haruhi. Every time a twig snapped she flinched and only quickened her pace to find a suitable place to make a camp for the night.

* * *

"Damn it she's not here!" Tamaki wailed pounding his fist against the Fujioka door. He stood outside with the men he had accompany him. If he had to protect Haruhi with force he would do so before he let her out to get hurt.

"Should we go after her for you Tamaki-sama?" One of them asked. The blonde casted a glance at an old rose petal probably left from one of the many roses he had delivered to her doorstep personally. He wouldn't be able to stop her.

"No that's alright." He replied rather coldly, walking over to his horse and got on. "Though will you tell my father, that I'll be gone for a week to find Ranka."

"Tamaki-sama?! You can't be serious!"

"I am, I came prepared for this moment's journey."

"Tamaki-sama, we must go with you." The man insisted moving forward to him. "Your father wants us to keep you and your future bride-to-be safe."

"We will be, now please deliver my message, I'm losing time. And thank you!" He shouted, kicking into his horse he rode off. The wind blowing through his golden tresses. His eyes glanced up and noticed the quickly darkening skies above him, which only made him urge his horse faster.

Rain was coming, and it was not his intention to have Haruhi stand through it alone. _Haruhi…please be alright._

* * *

Haruhi placed her hands up against the open fire to warm them. They had gone numb with the temperature dropping as it was and she constantly casted glances upwards to the clouded skies. She placed her arms around her small body in hopes to comfort her and to only hope that rain wouldn't come. Or worse, in that it would lead into a storm.

A small drop fell from the sky and landed on her hand. She looked at it oddly before she felt another and another. Soon it turned into drizzling and the fire she spent time building went out to leave only smoke. Snatching up her satchel, she spotted a hovel that if she crouched under, would protect her from the rain. She darted under it and held her legs close to her chest as she watched the rain fall.

Her heart pounded inside her chest, hoping that it was only rain, but as luck would have it, a spark of electricity danced across the sky. With it soon being followed by a loud rumble. Her hands flew up to her ears in hopes to drown out her worst fear in life. While her body trembled in fear of being alone during a storm.

_What if I die here?! If I die here alone in this storm? I'll never see Dad one last time….I should have…listened to Tamaki-senpai._ Another rumble went off and she flinched from the loud noise. _What was that?!_

Her eyes shot open as she listened carefully. Only to have sworn that she had heard her name.

"HARUHI!" A voice shouted.

"Dad?" She muttered looking around, unable to see anything with the rain. Her body didn't dare move from the small shelter she had. Though she wanted to be with someone.

"HARUHI!" They shouted again, sounding even more scared than she was.

"DAD?!" She shouted back. When another eruption of thunder went off in the distance she back up as far as she could into the rock behind her. With her hands over her ears and head placed between her ears. _Please Mom…let him find me…_

There was another sound pounding from the ground. Something like heavy trampling that was coming closer and closer. She peaked her eyes open and could see it. A figure of a man on a horse riding towards her. She extended her hand towards them with teary eyes.

_Help me!_ She wanted to plea, but felt her fear and shock gripping her. It was all but another flash of lightning that caused her to ball up again. The trampling came closer and halted to a stop as an even lighter sound came closer to her, until arms wrapped around her trembling form.

"I've found you." He reassured. Tamaki's voice. Though he wasn't the first person she wanted to see, Haruhi's arms placed around him. A she easily picked her up; she never even realized he was that strong before, unlike Mori who you instantly knew. She felt the rain whip against her skin and she only held onto him tighter.

"Haruhi, it's alright you're safe with me. We have to find shelter." He assured and placed her on a horse, hopping up behind her and clicked the reigns. "I saw a cave up ahead."

Haruhi couldn't even keep her eyes open with the way the rain was picking up, while her breaths came out in puffs with the temperature. She made out the shapes of trees and glanced back up to Tamaki. Instead of his usual goofy grin, his expression was grim and determined while his violet eyes were squinted to see where they were going through the rain.

"UP!" He shouted to the horse lifting up on the reigns as the horse did so and leapt. She glanced down and saw a rapid stream that she didn't even notice. "Alright, we're almost there Haruhi." His body enclosed around her and she could feel his body heat admitting through the heavy clothing he wore.

"Hold on," He whispered into her ear as he slipped his other leg around and slipped off the horse, still holding onto the reigns. The horse stopped and cantered around nervously, while Haruhi clung to it.

Tamaki pulled on the reigns leading over to a nearby cave. Once the two reached inside he helped Haruhi off and held onto her tightly while removing his own coat to pull off the blazer he wore to place over her.

"But Senpai you'll-" He didn't listen as he pulled the horse inside as well.

"I'll be fine Haruhi." He said calmly, though she could make out the stutter in his voice. When she moved to step over to him, she heard a small 'snap' under her boot. Her eyes made out the shapes of several small twigs that she bunched up and realized was able to make a fire. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her box of matches and lit one to throw in. Once the twigs caught on a small glow lit up the gave to provide a bit of light and warmth.

Thunder echoed outside, as Haruhi dropped down into a ball to cower from. When a pair of arms encircled her, she looked up in shock and in fear to the amethyst eyes that held her. His hand placed up atop of her head and gently brushed over her hair. "I'm here, you don't have to be scared and alone anymore Haruhi." He whispered. Haruhi's own heart thumped a minute inside her chest, from his words, when a sense of comfort overcame her and she only snuggled closer into his warm chest.

**Oh god I wanna puke at how adorable that would look. Leading up to PO-KE-CON! I'm gonna update a story every day 'til Friday. Though tomorrow is iffy depending on how tired I'll be feeling. But I so might possibly get a commission of these two though I want some done with my characters! Especially since I can't draw armor! Eeeep so excited for my cosplays too! **

**Now I'm starting to ask my readers questions to answer in their reviews and I'll give my answer in the next chapter.**

**Q: What anime would you love to become a character of?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
